1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for a catheter comprising a card received in an envelope. This card is provided with a row of retaining elements with lips formed by cuts, each of which can be pushed out of the surface of the card. The catheter is secured under these lips and inserted like this, together with the card, into the envelope, or the envelope is formed in one mechanical packaging process around the card, after which the envelope is sealed hermetically and the entire package is sterilized for future use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior catheter packages, when using the catheter, it will be taken out of the package by opening an envelope at one end, taking hold of the catheter and pulling it along its length from the envelope. When doing so, the catheter will be pulled along and through the retaining elements.
The envelope is opened, for instance, on the side where the connecting member of the catheter is situated. When pulling the catheter from the envelope, the end of the catheter which is to be introduced into the patient will pass through all the retaining elements.
This end usually has a specific curved shape which tends to get stuck in the retaining elements. As the material of which the catheter has been made, and, more particularly, of which the distal end-section is made, is soft in order to prevent trauma to a patient, damage can be caused to the catheter by the relatively sharp and hard edges of the lips when pulling it out, which can even result in uselessness of the catheter.
Several examples of prior art packages are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,967,728 Gordon 5,131,537 Gonzales ______________________________________